Visitors
are the characters, such as wizards, princesses, and more, who wander around your park. are not playable characters and currently serve no purpose in the game other than to make your park more realistic, except for Sandakloz during the Season of Goodies. So do not worry if your visitors count is low. You could use them as a gauge to see how well you are doing but they are not the most accurate choice because the amount of visitors you have will fall over time if your park has not been majorly changed in a while. You can see how many visitors you have at any time by looking at the icon on left side of the screen. The number below the two visitors indicates how many are in your park. Additionally, you can tap it to see a hint for getting more visitors. To get more visitors, add more dragons and decorations to your park. Repeat this step for each island you own. The maximum number of visitors per island seems to be proportional to the number of dragons you have on that island minus any that are in your breeding caves. So if you have seven dragons on an island, seven visitors will show up as long as the Entrance Portal is visible on your screen (considering you don't have decorations and other items to add more visitors). Holiday Beginning December 23, 2011, for the holiday season, visitors dressed as Santa Claus (called Sandakloz) in DragonVale parks in addition to the usual visitors. These special visitors disappeared after the holiday season was over. Beginning on December 20, 2012, Sandakloz was seen again in DragonVale parks. On Unknown, 2013, Sandakloz was seen again in DragonVale parks. SandaklozVisitor.png|Sandakloz Whitbee's Candy Bash Beginning October 9, 2014, for the Whitbee's Candy Bash event, visitors dressed in different costumes in DragonVale parks instead of the usual visitors. The different costumes consisted of a: werewolf, ghost, pumpkin head, witch on a broom, Frankenstein's bride, mummy, knight, and a wizard wearing a hat similar to Whitbee's hat carrying a staff topped with a candy corn to commemorate the event. These special visitors disappeared when the Whitbee's Candy Bash event was over. FrankenstineVisitor.png|Frankenstein Bride Costume KnightVisitor.png|Knight Costume MummyVisitor.png|Mummy Costume PumpkinVisitor.png|Jack-O-Lantern Costume BroomstickWitchVisitor.png|Green Witch Costume WerewolfVisitor.png|Werewolf Costume WhitbeeVisitor.png|Candy Staff Wizard Costume GhostVisitor.png|Ghost Costume Season of Goodies Beginning December 17, 2014, for the Season of Goodies event, visitors dressed in different costumes in DragonVale parks instead of the usual visitors. The different costumes consisted of a: penguin trio, abominable snowman (yeti), snowman with a red cap, wizard dressed in green pulling a sled with presents on top, and Sandakloz. PenguinVisitor.png|Penguin Trio YetiVisitor.png|Abominable Snowman (Yeti) SnowmanVisitor.png|Snowman With a Red Cap GreenHolidayWizardVisitor.png|Wizard with Presents SandaklozVisitor.png|Sandakloz Gallery Wizard thin red.png Wizard thin green.png Wizard thin mixed.png Wizard tall whiteblue.png Wizard fat yellow.png Wizard fat purple.png Princess pink.png *princess blue.png Notes * do not visit the Epic Breeding Island, Gemstone Island, and the Rift Island even though they are islands. cannot visit these islands as they do not have Magic Portals. *When you zoom out on your island(s) to a certain point, the visitors appear to fade. Zooming out slowly proves this.